Mad About The Boy
by Teobi
Summary: Seven little drabbles based on the Skipper and Gilligan's awesome friendship.


_Yes, it's me again. (Hooray?) Back with some more drabbles._

_I find drabbling relaxing. I like the discipline of whittling an idea down to 100 words- and then watching ffnet's word count mess it all up :/ In any case, it's just a personal thing I learned to do in my other fandom, just in case you wondered why they're all so short. _

_This time the drabbles are about Skipper and Gilligan's friendship._

_I hope you enjoy them, and thank you all for taking the time to read my stuff, as always._

_Jules xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Mad About The Boy<strong>

He drives me crazy, I admit it. Didn't I once tell him?

_Gilligan, you didn't save my life, you prolonged it!_

Always under my feet, always in my way, running around like a child who never grew up. And yet the fact remains- that skinny kid somehow saved my life.

Occasionally I have dark thoughts. What if something happened to me? Who would take care of my little buddy? It's a dangerous world out there.

Then another thought creeps in- one more disturbing than the rest.

What if something happened to my little buddy?

What would I do without him_?_

**oOoOoOo**

Skipper's mad again! He's giving me that look. I don't know what I did this time!

Me and Skipper were in the Navy. I know it's hard to believe I got in the Navy, but I wasn't the worst sailor. Sure, I got teased for being skinny and not always getting their jokes. But Skipper was always there to stand up for me. Woe betide anyone who tried to pick on me when Skipper was around.

Skipper sees it like this, _no one's allowed to pick on my little buddy but me!_

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**oOoOoOo**

Gilligan couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. Those spindly arms and legs! I've seen more meat on a baby bird. And yet what he lacks in physical strength he makes up for in tenacity.

Not to mention stubbornness.

My little buddy has a lazy streak, but he also works hard when he has to. He sure works hard at annoying the heck out of me! But give the boy his due. Whether it's building a hut or laying pipes for hot water, he goes at it until the job's done.

Unfortunately, the job's usually done wrong...

**oOoOoOo**

First Mate of the Minnow. Boy, that was a job! All those different people we met, all those three hour tours we took.

And then there was _that_ tour.

And _those_ people.

The Professor, Ginger, the Howells and Mary Ann.

On any other day they would have taken the tour and then gone home, and we might never have seen one another again. But I had no idea as I topped up their drinks that we'd all end up living together!

Skipper's superstitious. He talks about fate. Fate brought us here.

What does fate have in store for us next?

**oOoOoOo**

I never married. I never had kids. Gilligan is the next best thing.

To a kid, I mean.

Although sometimes it's a lot like being married, listening to him snoring or talking all night, picking up after him when he leaves stuff lying around. Am I the husband or the wife, that's what I want to know!

He aggravates me more than he should. I worry about him more than _I_ should.

One day I'm going to ask Gilligan for a divorce. Gilligan, I can't live like this any more! It's over between us!

I'm joking, of course.

I think.

**oOoOoOo**

Whenever I start thinking I can't do anything right, I remember some of the dumb things Skipper has done.

He sat in a tree where bees were nesting.

He got caught in my trap that time he put me in charge.

Or that time when he thought we were Japanese soldiers.

But then I feel bad and stop myself. He didn't know about the bees. He didn't know the trap was there. And he thought we were Japanese soldiers because _I_ knocked him out.

And then I remember, he put himself in danger so that I could be a hero.

**oOoOoOo**

I tell myself the future's bright. We're alive. We're healthy. We have plenty to eat. For the most part, we get along. We can rely on each other when things get tough.

Gilligan. My little buddy, the son I never had. Gilligan will always have me.

Look at him. Standing in the surf, casting that line out again and again. He's still young. His whole life is in front of him. He laughs as though he hasn't a care in the world. Maybe he doesn't.

He annoys me. He exasperates me.

But Gilligan sure is a joy to be around.


End file.
